No pienses mal
by Sabrina-sama
Summary: Haruna esta aburrida y no tiene nada que hacer. Pero unos sonidos la mantendra ocupada y pensara lo que no es...YAOI.


**Hola! Quise subir otro fanfic. Si, ya se, tengo que terminar el otro fanfic…pero si no subia esto se me iba a ir la inspiración. Se me ocurrió cuando me estaba levantando en la mañana de hoy. Las parejas son: GoenjixFubuki, TsunamixTachimukai, HirotoxMidorikawa, KidoxFudo y TobitakaxToramaru. Espero que le guste. Sin mas parloteos, aquí voy….**

**ADVERTENCIA: lo que tiene la mente sucia no pueden leer esto.**

***NOTA: lo que esta en * son pensamientos.**

**Todas las parejas que estén juntas, son novios.**

Era un aburrido dia para la peli-azul de los lentes rosas, hermana de Kido: Haruna Otonashi. Hoy no habría entrenamiento, asi que no tendrían que ayudar a los de inazuma japan en su entrenamiento. Estaba aburrida en su habitación, quería hacer algo pero no sabia que. Entonces, se le ocurrió ir a visitar a su amigo Shirou Fubuki. No es que estuviera enamorada de el, no, ellos eran muy buenos amigos. Una vez tomada la decisión, se fue directo a la habitación del jugador 9. Talves se encontraría con el novio de Fubuki, Shuuya Goenji, pero a ella eso no le importaba. Mientras mas gente mejor. Al llegar a la habitación, iba a tocar la puerta cuando, oyo unos ruidos nada peculiares…

-ahh, ahh, mas duro -se oyo a Fubuki.

-¿estas seguro?-dijo Goenji.

-si…..

A Haruna casi le da un derrame nasal. ¿estaban haciendo ESO? Haruna sentía que tenia que irse, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Fácilmente, adora el yaoi. Asi que se quedo oyendo la conversación.

-ah, ah, Shuu-kun, mas, mas-dijo Fubuki.

-lo que tu digas-dijo Goenji.

Haruna quería ver lo que estaban haciendo esos dos, pero sabia que si Goenji la descubria la mataba o se lo decía a Kido. Entonces…

-ach..-estornudo Haruna tapándose la nariz. Rogaba por su vida que no la hubiesen oído. Se acerco a la puerta a oir y se percato de que al parecer no se habían dado cuenta.

-mas abajo, mas, ahí…..-seguia diciendo Fubuki.

-ya, creo que eso es todo…..-dijo Goenji.

-¿Por qué?-hacia pucheros Fubuki.

-vamos a hacer otra cosa.

-¿el que?-pregunto Fubuki.

-esto-y al decir eso, abrió la puerta de un tiron haciendo que Haruna se cayera al piso.

-¿Otonashi-san?-dijo Fubuki extrañado.

-muy bien Haruna, explicate…-dijo seriamente Goenji.

Haruna quería que la tierra se abriera ahora mismo. Estaba muerta. Miro para arriba a ver a Goenji y se percato de algo: tenia la ropa puesta. Y no solo el, Fubuki también. Estaba confundida. Pero luego se acordó en la situación en que estaba.

-¿y bien Haruna?-pregunto de nuevo Goenji.

-eh…..se me callo…mi lente de contacto*brillante respuesta Haruna-baka*-ah, aquí esta-dijo fingiendo coger algo del piso.

-no sabia que usabas lentes de contacto-dijo Fubuki.

-si…lo que pasa es que no lo digo…..-se quería ir, pero sabia que tenia que resolver su duda.-y…. ¿Qué hacen?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Shuu-kun me hacia un masaje en la espalda-dijo Fubuki.

-¿un….masaje?

-sip-respondio tiernamente.

-ah….ok…bueno, yo mejor me voy-dijo para después irse corriendo.

-que yaoista…..-susurro Goenji.

Haruna corrió tanto que se canso. Tomo cuenta de dos cosas. 1: tenia que dejar de leer fanfic yaoi, ya la dañaron la mente, y 2: cuando quiera un masaje, llamar a Goenji…y Fubuki también para que no pase lo mismo que pensó ella. Camino enfrente de la habitación de Tachimukai.

-seguro Tachi-kun no tiene nada que hacer-dijo. Se acerco a la puerta y oyo unas voces…

-vamos a jugar Tachi-chan-oyo una voz que reconoció como Tsunami.

-no, no quiero…-decia Tachimukai.

-ven, te gustara y no te dolerá…..

-si, si me dolera. Ayer hicimos lo mismo y me dolio el tracero.

Haruna estaba a punto de darle una hemorragia nasal. Solo hay una razon por la cual un hombre no quiera ¨jugar¨ con su novio porque no quiere que le duela el tracero y es cuando hacen ESO. Haruna sabia que Tsunami le llevaba dos años a Tachimukai. ¿y si se aprovechaba de Tachimukai? ¿y si lo obligaba a hacer ESO en contra de su voluntad?

-ven, solo un ratito…

-no…..

-¡Tsunami abusador!-grito Haruna entrando a la habitación y se percato de algo: ni siquiera estaban juntos. Uno en una cama y otro en la otra. Lo único sospechoso que había era una silla en el medio de la habitación.

-¿abusador?….-pregunto Tachimukai.

-¿Por qué entras hacia Haruna? –le pregunto confundido Tsunami-y también, ¿Cómo que abusador?

-eh….yo pensé…..que ustedes…..estaban….haciendo…..ya saben…..ESO.-dijo Haruna.

-¡Haruna!-le grito sonrojado Tsunami.

-¿el que?-pregunto el muy inocente Tachimukai.

-eh…Tachi-chan traerme un vaso de agua-le dijo Tsunami.

-si claro-dijo para salir de la habitación.

-o sea, que ni siquiera sabe que es ESO…..-dijo Haruna.

-sip….y yo creo que deberías dejar de leer fanfics-dijo Tsunami con una gotita en la cabeza.

-si..yo también.-dijo-entonces, ¿de que hablaban?

-ah, que yo quiero jugar a la silla caliente con el pero el no quiere porque ayer jugamos y cuando se iba a sentar se callo al piso y se dio en el tracero-explico el surfista.

-ok…yo me voy-dijo para salir de la habitación.

Caundo salió vio que Hiroto entraba a la habitación de Midorikawa. La curiosidad la invadió y quiso saber que era. Se acerco a la puerta y oyo…

-Hiroto dame mas-pedia Midorikawa.

-lo que tu quieras Mido-chan-dijo Hiroto.

-oye, ¿Por qué será…que esto es tan…espeso…..y blanco?

Haruna casi vomita. ¿estaba hablando del semen? Haruna no aguantaba las ganas de vomitar pero quería saber que estaban haciendo.

-ay, Mido-chan, comete tu sopa y ya para que te recuperes de tu gripe.-dijo Hiroto.

-esta bien…

Ok, ya van tres veces que le pasaba eso. En definitiva tenia que dejar de leer fanfic yaois. Pero, ¿Cómo dejar esa aficcion? Decidió decirle a su hermano sobres sus pequeños incidentes. Cuando llego a la habitación, oyo otros sonidos extraños…

-no Fudo me toco arriba a mi-dijo Kido.

-ni en tus sueños-dijo Fudo.

-pero tu siempre terminas disfrutando todo.

-¿y? por eso soy el seme.

-¡eso no tiene nada que ver!

Haruna, en definitiva, le dio un derrame nasal. Su hermano y Fudo estaban peleando sobre quien seria el que….bueno, ustedes saben…. Haruna no aguanto mas y entro a la habitación.

-¡Fudo, deja a mi oni-chan!

-¿Haruna?-dijo Kido.

Haruna se percato de algo: estaban jugando WII. Haruna quedo atónita, hasta con eso piensa mal.

-¿tu hermano no te enseño a tocar antes de entrar?-le peleo Fudo.

-lo siento pero….pense…bueno…..que…ustedes…..cof cof se peleaban por cof cof quien iria arriba cof cof…

Los dos chicos desviaron la mirada.

-Haruna, tienes que tocar la puerta antes de entrar-dijo Kido levemente sonrojado.

-si onii-chan, lo siento. Pero vine porque…. ¿enserio díganme porque estaban peleando? para estar tranquila-rogo Haruna.

-estabamos peleando porque Fudo siempre quiere ser el jugador que va arriba y ese jugador siempre hace todo lo divertido-dijo Kido.

-ok….-dijo Haruna viendo la inmadurez de su hermano.

-arr, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto fastidiado Fudo.

-onii-chan aconsejame-dijo Haruna y le explico todo lo que paso.

-¿no puedo creer que la hermanita de Kido lea fanfics?-se reia Fudo.

-Haruna, tienes que dejar de leer eso. Te daña la mente-dijo Kido.

-si onii-chan-dijo para después irse.

Cuando salió de la habitación. Vio unos tenis tirados y se dio cuenta de que eran de Toramaru. Los cogios y se fue a devolverselos. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, oyo una voces…..

-ah, no para ahh….-se oyo decir a Toramaru.

-pero si lo estas disfrutando-dijo Tobitaka.

Haruna no quería pensar mal e incluso se iba a ir cuando le llego a la mente: *Tobitaka es un rebelde y ¿si quiere abusar de Toramaru?* Entonces, entro a la habitación y vio que Tormaru y Tobitaka se reian enfrente de la computadora.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Haruna.

-oh, Haruna-sempai, venga a ver esto-dijo Toramaru señalando a la computadora.

Haruna se acerco al monitor y al ver eso, se quedo como una piedra. Estaban leyendo fanfics.

-Tobitaka, ¿Cómo pudiste enseñarle eso a Toramaru?-dijo atónita Haruna.* ¿entonces ellos repetían lo que leían?¡WTF con eso!

-no soy yo que se lo estoy enseñando, es el que me los esta enseñando-dijo Tobitaka.

-ah, Toramaru y yo te creía un niño ejemplar.

-pero, usted también lee a fanfic-dijo Toramaru.

-eh…yo me tengo….que ir….-dijo para salir corriendo. Esta bien, era definitivo dejaría de leer fanfics yaois por un tiempo. Ya no podía mas. Estaba pensando en ello, cuando paso al frente de la habitación del capitán.

-bueno, la ultima espiada..-dijo y se acerco a la puerta.

-ahh, E-Endo, ahh-decia el peli-azul.

-¿lo estas disfrutando?-pregunto el castaño.

-c-claro…

Haruna se dio unas palmadas en la cara y se dijo: *es tu imaginación, es tu imaginación* pensaba mientras se alejaba de la puerta. Lo que ella no supo fue que al dia siguiente Kazemaru tenia un dolor de tracero….

**¿Qué tal? ¿esta como para dejar de leer tantos fanfics yaoi? Jajaja bueno en mi opinión, en el que yo pensé mas mal fue en el de Fubuki y Goenji. Beuno, ¿Por qué puse que la cosa espesa y blanca era sopa? Pues porque no se me ocurrió nada…. Y no se preocupen los que leen PARTY GIRLS, muy pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo. Dejen sus comentarios….**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
